


Birds

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: Sam Winchester finally meets his much younger soulmate.





	Birds

Sam was born without a soulmate mark. The back of his hand blank without a single hue of color against his newborn pink skin. For Sam, that meant he didn’t have one and never would. Or so he thought until one night, when he was 17, he woke up to use the bathroom only to notice the black marks on the back of his right hand.

It was three black birds, seemingly in flight and Sam’s brow wrinkled in confusion of what this could mean. He bolted from the bathroom, shaking his brother until Dean grumbled that he was awake.

When Sam held out his hand, he watched Dean’s face for an explanation. The only one Dean gave was, “guess your soulmates finally been born.”

Sam was 38 when he reached across the counter with a few bills to pay for the pile of jerky and beer on the Gas N’ Sip countertop when the girl on the other side gasped.

Like a silent movie in slow motion, she reached for the bills with her left hand, three smaller black birds lining up with his as the cash floated gently to the metal counter.

“It’s you,” they whispered, both in shock that after 21 years, finally they were finding each other.

“I’m Sam.”

“Y/N.”

“I know,” he laughed, the name tag on her shirt displaying it in blue letters on white.

A laugh of her own bubbled up and Sam felt the wind knock out of him at the sound of it. She was young, much too young for someone like him but there she was, his soulmate.


End file.
